


You Can Have Half

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [26]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Half

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. "You can have half."
> 
> i've been wondering what my first anime fic would be for a while now and tbh i'm pretty alright with it being two durarara characters that hardly even exist.
> 
> as for the honorifics, i feel like a twelve year old when i, a pasty white kid, write them but here we are

The smell of sweets all but  _ assaults _ Roppi as soon as he walks through the door.

He scowls as he looks around, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets as he follows the scent towards the kitchen, where he finds one Tsukishima sitting happily at the kitchen table, a piece of cake sitting directly in front of him. Roppi clears his throat and Tsuki looks up, eyes immediately shining at the sight of his companion.

“Roppi-kun!” Tsuki chimes, smiling brightly. “Welcome home!”

“Hi.” Roppi bites back, trudging his way over towards the table to take a seat across from Tsukishima. Tsuki doesn’t even falter at his sharp tone.

“Did you have a good day at work, Roppi-kun?” He asks, tilting his head a little. Roppi hesitates before leaning back in the chair and folding his arms over his chest.

“No.” He states plainly, and glares off into the distance for a few moments before he redirects his attention to the sweet smelling cake merely a few feet away. “Where did you get that?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tsuki smiles, a little flush appearing on his cheeks. “Psyche and Delic brought it by!” He says, looking down at the piece of cake. The frosting was white and pink, and there were a few soft blue flowers on the top. “Isn’t it beautiful? They said they had been celebrating something but had a lot of cake left over, so they brought it here!” His cheeriness dwindles for a brief moment after, and he set his fork down carefully on the table. “They only brought one piece though… Would you like some?”

Roppi stares for a moment, eyes slipping between the cake and Tsukishima. Of course Psyche didn’t bring two pieces. Of course. His eyes slip to the table top.

“I wouldn’t want to take any from you. You enjoy sweets more than I do.” He mumbles.

Tsuki purses his lips, furrowing his brows. “I-I don’t mind, Roppi-kun.” He says, his eyes falling down to the slice of cake. “I’d like to share it with you. I-, I know this is the kind of cake you like...”

Another hesitation.

Roppi shifts uncomfortably, eyes looking away. “Okay.” He whispers.

Tsukishima smiles brightly, quickly standing up and shuffling over to the kitchen and grabbing a fork and knife from the drawer. He shuffles back over to the table and pulls the slice of cake closer to Roppi.

“You can have half.” He says, and slices the cake into two perfect slices, before setting the knife down and handing Roppi the new fork. He takes a seat right next to Roppi, and smiles gently. Roppi allows the tiniest of smiles to appear on his face. 

The two hesitantly began to dig into the piece of cake, eating in silence for a while before Roppi coughs a little and stares at his fork.

“How… how was your day…” He mumbles, eyes not moving from the table. Tsuki smiles at him, bright and beautiful.

“It was good!” He chirps, briefly dropping his hand to rest against the table top. “A-and it’s even better, now that Roppi-kun h- has come home.” Tsuki’s face is a bright red, but he’s still smiling his beautiful smile. Roppi’s face goes a dark red and he looks away, his mouth opening like he’s trying to find a response. When none comes, Tsuki merely leans closer to Roppi, bumping his shoulder against the shorter boy’s. Roppi lets out a little huff of air, and Tsuki breaths a little laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to Roppi’s cheek.

“I love you, Roppi-kun.” He whispers, delicately soft. Roppi all but squirms in his seat and fumbles around with his fork for a second, shoving a small piece of cake into his mouth. He remains quiet long enough for Tsuki to sigh contently and return to the cake.

Within minutes, the cake disappears, and Tsukishima collects their silverware and takes it into the kitchen counter, washing off the plate and forks. Roppi follows him hesitantly and leans against the far wall.

“I… I-I uh, I love you… too…” He whispers, hardly loud enough for Tsukishima to hear.

But of course, somehow Tsuki manages to hear, and his smile brightens tenfold as he dries the dishes off and puts them away. He makes his way over to Roppi, and gently presses a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
